Andy Carroll
Andrew ("Andy"), Thomas Carroll ( Gateshead , January 6 1989 ) is an English footballer currently under contract with West Ham United FC . Content [ hide ] *1 Club Career *2 Statistics *3 Interland Career *4 Honour Roll *5 See also Club career [ edit ] Andy Carroll made his debut for Newcastle United in the UEFA Cup match on November 2, 2006 against Palermo . He thus became the youngest footballer currently playing for Newcastle United in Europe. On February 25, 2007, he made his league debut against Wigan Athletic , he was at that game a chance to score but his shot from Wigan managed to parry the shot. Carroll The following year Andy Carroll for a half years to Preston North End . In the match against Leicester City on 6 November, he scored his first league goal. Throughout the rest of his rental period, he did not score. The following season he scored for Newcastle United for the first time against West Ham United . Later that year he signed a contract that would be able to bind him. Until 2012 the club The following season he managed to break out of the national team in the UK by the base Football League Championship . The departure of include Michael Owen , he got a chance. He scored in 39 games for the club that year. Seventeen He thus had an important share in the promotion to the Premier League . On August 22, 2010 against Aston Villa Carroll made his first hat-trick. In late January 2011, Carrol for about 40 million euros, a club record, moved to Liverpool FC , where he collaborated with Luis Suarez needs, another newcomer, form the attack. This to the dismay of fans and led by Newcastle United, where he rose to the "new" Alan Shearer was intended. On March 20 of that year he made his debut for Liverpool. On April 11, he was the first scored for his new club in the game against Manchester City . Carroll to Liverpool but never became a success and in the appointment of new coach Brendan Rodgers has made it clear that he had hoped. many playing opportunities A few days before the closing of the transfer market in 2012, it was announced that Carroll on loan for the season West Ham United would play. Despite injuries Carroll came up seven goals in 24 games for West Ham. After the season West Ham Carroll decided to take a transfer fee of around 20 million euro. Finally [1] Statistics [ Edit ] Interland Career [ edit ] Andy Carroll played for several English youth teams. Because of its good game for Newcastle, he was head coach Fabio Capello called up for the match against France on 17 November2010 . Carroll made his debut that night directly at the base [2] . In the friendly match against Ghana on March 29, 2011 Carroll knew for the first time to find the net for England . Carroll took part with England to the European Football Championship 2012 in Poland and Ukraine , where the team of head coach Roy Hodgson in the quarter-finals after penalty shootout (2-4) was eliminated by Italy . In regular time plus extension both teams had continued stabbing at 0-0. Palmares [ edit ] http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:600px_Scudo_Giallo_con_Nero_e_Bianco_(Strisce).png Newcastle United *Football League Championship (1): 2010 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:600px_Rosso_con_grifone_Bianco_scudato_e_fiamme.png Liverpool FC *League Cup (1): 2012 Individual *PFA Championship Team of the Year (1): 2010 Category:1989 births